Paladins: Champions of Fluff
by HeartlessKitty247
Summary: Just a collection of fluffy little drabbles about some of my weird Paladins shippings. Hell, if you guys ask me, I'll make something for your fav. shippings. Remember that while these stories shall be mostly fluff, they will still sometimes have some sexual themes. I'll be sure to put a warning at the beginning of each chapter with even the closest hints of smut.
1. Lazy day

I honestly just randomly came across this shipping one day with a friend and figured "Yeah, ok. Guess I'll ship this now." Enjoy~

Today was finally a day of peace. No constant fighting over a silly payload or Objective; No killing random people-or even clones of yourself- a million times over. Just rest, relaxation, and peace. But, unfortunately for one purple-haired assassin, her ideas of relaxation greatly differed from her lover's. While Skye preferred to stay in bed to sleep her free days away, her spunky and always energetic lover would have none of her lazy lifestyle. Even now, as I explain this to you, our poor dear friend Skye has been dragged out of bed, forcefully cleaned and dressed, and dragged to some sunny hill with a great Oak tree at the top. The sky was a deep shade of blue, the clouds floated ideally by, fluffy and pristinely white. All over the grassy hill small cuddly critters continually popped up amongst the bright green of the grass and many different colors of flowers that made this dreamscape-like hill their home.

"Mmmrph-" Skye whined and groaned like a child as her incredibly patient lover let go of her leg after dragging the lazy elf all the way uphill while she lazed about on her back.

"Oh, 'cmon Skye!" The now finally agitated smaller elf, Ying, scolded the assassin. "Don't tell me I dragged your lazy butt all the way up that hill for nothing!"

"Doh, quit being so angry," Skye scoffed as she sat herself up and gave her cute little belly-dancer a cocky, almost devilish grin. "You know you like my butt~"

Ying opened her mouth to say something, but the bright vermillion blush that spread across her face like wildfire managed to silence her and she sat before her annoying lover in a huff. Skye cackled jovially at Ying's annoyance and found herself wrapping her arms around her stomach as she rolled around on the ground laughed her previously mentioned butt off. All Ying could do was puff up her cheeks, fold her arms across her chest impatiently, lean her back against the great Oak and give the cackling assassin a glare so filled with fury you'd swear she was staring at her mortal enemy. When Skye saw her lover glaring at her like this, her laughter quickly died off. She felt a sinking feeling of guilt in her heart and looked to the ground with a look of misery. Ying nearly broke her facade of fury when Skye sprung up suddenly and gave her a devilish grin like she had before. The purple haired elf fell to the ground as if her legs had given out beneath her in a split second and got on her knees. Planting her hands on the ground before her, Skye slowly stalked over to Ying on all fours. Ying, although flustered by the action, looked away in a huff.

Bad decision!

Skye took the opportunity to pounce onto Ying's small body and grip the smaller girl's shoulders. The mystic looked directly into the assassin's eyes and saw a look of hunger. Her cheeks, nose, and even the tips of her ears were quickly consumed by a blush even larger than the one before. She opened her mouth to oppose, but any words were quickly swallowed up by Skye's plush lips pressing against hers dominantly. Ying's eyes widened at the sudden action but quickly relaxed. She closed her grey eyes and simply let the clearly dominant Skye take complete control of the surprise kiss/makeout session. Skye forced her tongue into Ying's mouth and relished in the sounds of her high pitched moans.

The two would have progressed further with the kiss if a certain anthropomorphic Fennec Fox hadn't chucked a water balloon at the back of the purple haired elf's head. She immediately withdrew from the kiss at lightning speeds to crane her head over her shoulder and find the nuisance.

"So sorry to break up the party," Pip teased as he juggled another water balloon in his hand. "But I thought that someone as dirty as you could use a good shower!" His taunts were followed by another water balloon that soared directly towards Ying's stunned face. In the blink of an eye the cat-like reflected Skye had caught the water balloon in hand, completely intact. She proceeded to crush it mercilessly and give the dandelion next to her a good drink. The cruel and unforgiving look in her eye made the words 'It was at this moment, Pip knew... he fucked up' pop up in the poor Fennec's mind as Skye stood up and prepared to sprint after him.

"That'll be your SKULL in a few seconds you nosey little rat!" She roared as she rushed the now terrified Pip while he sprinted away downhill.

Ying still stared out at nothingness, her back still against the great Oak, her mind still registering the disappointment of the kiss ending. She was simply blown away by the intimacy. At the back of her mind she heard a voice shout "Go get that hot piece of ass!" but she resisted such animalistic urges. She simply lay there, letting a dreamy smile stretch across her lips. Finding herself quite comfortable in the shade, listening to the calming sounds of the wind sweeping grasses, tree branches and leaves; The distant, yet still audible sound of her lover's enraged voice, Ying let herself be serenaded and put to sleep on the beautiful hill.

...

After finally teaching that damned Fox a lesson or two, Skye stormed but up the hill, still a bit huffy, only to find a sight that simply made her heart melt. Her "always energetic" lover had fallen asleep under the tree. How precious! She was so damn peaceful looking that the slightly taller elf had a hard time controlling her urge to pounce on and take advantage of this enticing sight. Instead, Skye walked to the tree's mighty trunk, stood next to Ying, turned herself around and sunk to the ground. She leaned back against the tree and purred as she stretched her arms and back a bit. Once she finished stretching, Skye looked down to find the black haired elf's head slowly slipping sideways towards her. She simply let Ying's head fall limply to her lap. A small pang of worry sprung up in the back of her mind as a terrifying thought came to mind: was Yang sick? Poisoned? Dead?!

The wave of paranoia fueled panic overcame the assassin and her hand flew to Yang's neck to check for a pulse. The feeling there was far too faint, so she grabbed Yang's arm and checked her wrist. The feeling was still faint, put strong enough to tell that it was only Skye's rampant paranoia. She let out a sigh that quickly turned to a throaty chuckle. Yang groaned as she rolled over in Skye's lap. She was still sleeping quite peacefully, so at least Skye could avoid a scolding from a cranky little elf... for now. Not wishing to dwell on this thought for much longer, Skye simply relaxed and relished in the serenity of the moment. It was a warm, fuzzy sort of feeling that wrapped around the assassin like a blanket. Slowly, she followed in her lover's footsteps and gave into slumber.


	2. Naptime

So, in case you can't tell, I love Ying. As in, she's literally my favorite character in Paladins... and my main. So I was just browsing DA in search of Ying fanart and stumbled across this little gem of a shipping! Now don't get me wrong. I don't actually ship it. "Then why is it even here?!" You might ask. It's because the picture really inspired me and I thought it was cute! The picture I'm talking about was made by the lovely SapphireAngelBunny on DA! Their art is really good, so go check them out if you'd like. Without further ado, enjoy~

-–-

Androxus groaned miserably as he sulked through the door. He'd been in a nasty team fight prior to coming home, so he wasn't in the best of moods. Once he closed the door behind him the reaper removed his horned mask and trench coat. Now only in his black T-shirt and shorts he stumbled over to the couch and flopped onto it on his back. Letting out a deep sigh, the scar covered killer felt total serenity. He closed his eyes and focused only on his light breathing. Little did he know he was going to be in for quite the scare in a few seconds. Ying, his mischievous eleven partner had snuck up on him. Since they'd been living together for a while-maybe 1 or 2 weeks-she's been waiting for the opportunity to sneak up on him and actually scare him for once.

As the elf crept (well... floated) closer the smile on her face grew bigger and bigger with the anticipation! Finally she was right next to him. Crouching a bit so her face was next to him ear, she giggled inaudibly and said into his ear "Boo!"

Androxus was actually completely unfazed. Ying pouted a bit. She was really hoping that would work. Huffing with annoyance she stood up and, at that moment, a devilish thought came to mind. Smirking impishly Ying placed her palms firmly on Androxus' pectorals and hoisted herself onto his stomach. That made the dozing reaper's eyes pop wide open as he look to her in shock. She chuckled at this reaction and wrapped her thighs around his. Resting her head on his well built chest, Ying savored the fact she managed to take her big "Sleepy Reapy" off guard, even if only for a few moments. His heartbeat seemed so quiet. It beat so faintly you'd swear he was nearly dead. Androxus told Ying he'd been like this for many years. Guess she hadn't believed him till now.

"Ummmm... Ying-" Androxus would have asked the mystic why she decided to nap on to of him, but she simply placed an index finger to his lips and shushed him softly. Her eye lids began to droop and her arm was forced to sink back down and wrap itself around the reaper's chest. Although Androxus wished desperately that he could protest, he knew that a chance like this to be so very intimate was rare with their scheduled battling, so instead he let his glowing hand journey up to Ying's side where he let it rest once he was sure he'd secured her in his embrace. Closing his eyes again, Androxus began to drift off to sleep. Ying smiled and chuckled softly. Giving into her own fatigue, the elf smiled as she knew she'd won. The two of them really did make a cute, albeit odd, couple. And them sleeping on the couch like this so intimately could prove that.


	3. Knight in Shining Armor

"Sheesh, what a hard day," Ying, a mystic elf hailing from an ancient forest, groaned as she floated miserably down the road. She was currently on her way back to her current living space, a cozy little thing called an "apartment". So many marvelous things had changed in the few centuries since the 1,700 year-old(about 21 in elf years) elf had last left her village. It's not that her people were "shut-in's"! They just couldn't be distracted by the pathetic squabbling and constant fighting lesser beings, such as humans, were up to all the time! Back to Ying. After a long day of practically babysitting her team the poor elf needed a good rest. "I can't wait to get home to my knight in shining armor." Ying couldn't help but sigh dreamily as she thought of her incredible boyfriend. He was fantastic! Handsome, strong, funny, loving, compassionate, cunning, a great cook- and _human_ no less!

Caught up in her daydreaming, the oblivious elven mystic was completely unaware of her pursuer. A man with large trench coat, beady eyes, hands firmly stuffed into both pockets, a fedora, a pair of sunglasses and gloves was trailing her for quite some time. Pretty much anyone who saw this guy should have had _some_ alarms going off in their mind upon laying eyes on him! He pretty much fits the bill for _'possible crazy assassin'_. The crowd Ying floated through sometimes gave her ugly looks. This part of town was renowned for having some of the biggest elf-phobic bigots and racists there were in this part of the Realm.

The man stalking Ying was most certainly one of them.

Daydreaming had made the elf slow down quite substantially. This gave her pursuer just enough time to catch up. Finally, the man brought his hands out of his pockets, giving people no time to react to the object in his right hand.

Only when Ying heard a _click_ and people's horrified screams did her blood run cold and her entire body turn pale. Before she could even turn around a huge _BANG_ rang through the city streets. She was shot point blank in the back of the head. Crumpling, her limp, lifeless form lay on the cobblestone road, turning the once fair street red with blood. Grabbing her ponytail and yanking her up by it, the gunman pointed his pistol at the corpse's head and shouted "AND THIS IS WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO ANY OTHER DAMN POINTY EARED FREAKS WHO COME INTO OUR TOWN!". The screaming and crying and pounding of feet almost drowned out the man's warning.

Suddenly, the corpse evaporated into sky blue particles. The man's heart skipped a beat as he frantically turned behind himself to see the supposedly murdered elf standing a block away from him, her mirror floating by her side, ready to summon more illusions and fire a few bolts of magic at the man. Enraged, the shooter pointed his gun at the mystic and gripped the trigger almost immediately, letting three shots fire automatically one after the other. The bullets flew at Ying, but the determined look on her face told that she was ready for anything.

As she was about to summon another illusion, a very familiar lance shield soared down from above and planted itself in the ground before the mystic. The blue shield that seemed to devour the bullets was a welcomed and releasing sight for the terrified elf.

"Hola princesa," Ying's knight in shining armor, Fernando, greeted his lover as he approached her from behind. Overjoyed, the mystic threw herself into his strong arms. "Sorry I was a bit late to the party."

"Oh it's ok baby!" Ying chirped jovially and she clung to his perfectly muscular abdomen for dear life. She'd of floated up to give him a kiss if the man hadn't interrupted their reunion.

"How can you honestly bear to let that... that _THING_ touch you! Much less get anywhere near you?!" The man demanded in pure disgust. Ying seperated from Fernando, knowing what he was about to do.

"Puta." He growled under his breath.

"What was that?!" The man barked at the infuriated knight. That sent him over the deep end!

"LOS HIJO DE PUTA! EL HIJO DE PERRO! How DARE you slander my princesa hermosa in such a way!" Fernando roared. Never in his life would he ever say such things, but when you dared defile the name of the love of his life, you declared war! "I shall teach you a lesson you will not soon forget!" Grabbing his lance, the powerful knight charged at the man with speed quite remarkable for a man wearing such heavy metal armor. Frantically the shooter tried the shoot Fernando, only to have the bullets ricochet off his armor. In a panic, the man scurried off into an alley close by. But once Fernando got to the alley, the man had disappeared into thin air. "Rata cobarde! Show yourself!" Fernando's heavily accented voice boomed in the alley.

Ying cautiously floated over to the enraged knight. Worry was plastered on her face. She'd never seen Fernando get this angry before! It really came as quite the shock. Fernando was breathing heavily and starting to loosen up. His eyes drifted to the ground where they lingered as he took a knee. Ying rushed to his side and placed a hand on his should and his hand. With her face so close to his cheek, the elf didn't know whether or not a peck on the cheek would calm the knight down or not. Just as she was about to take the chance and peck him on the cheek, Fernando looked at her in the eyes and stood up, keeping eye contact.

He let out a husky sigh and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Oh, my dear princesa, my love. I'm so sorry you had to witness that." He apologized, tired and ashamed. Ying wrapped her small arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug (which looked a bit more like a chokehold). She looked him in the eyes and smiled empathetically. Closing her eyes she pressed her forehead against his.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

This was requested by the lovely SuperMastour! Hope you have a nice day and that you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Taste of Wine

This is a Vampire!Lian x Ying fic. I'll try to stop writing solely about Ying and work more on your suggestions. And I'm sorry for the ungodly wait.

* * *

Nighttime at Stone's Keep

...

The battle was short lived. It didn't take too long for the Scion to knock down the weak little elf girl. All it took was a swift kick to the gut and a blow from the butt of her gun to incapacitate her. Though she may have been at a slight disadvantage, since she towered over the hovering elf girl despite her hovering, but no matter. Now that her prey was laying helplessly before her, she could find a decent meal amongst this wretched group of heathens. Just the thought of it sent a devilish smirk to her plush, ruby lips as she sauntered over to her prize.

As Ying desperately struggled to reclaim her bearings, the faintest taste of iron hit her tongue and her heart began pounding a mile a minute. A sharp pain in her stomach and ribcage made her recoil in sudden pain. Upon the poor healers face was a look of pure terror. As she cringed in pain her pointed ears picked up on the regal footsteps that grew closer to her with each passing moment and once again tried to stagger up.

Out of pure fear the elf managed to pick herself up of the ground just as her attacker reached her. This brought an even larger grin to Lian's devilish face. Ying attempted to run, only for it to be in vain as Lian quickly darted forwards and snatched her delicate hand. Ying was hesitant to meet the eyes of her soon-to-be killer and pointed her head to the ground, gritting her teeth, patiently awaiting her fate.

However, the Scion found this action amusing and let out a throaty chuckle.

"If... If y-you're going to ki-kill me... j-just do it!" Ying demanded in fear as she tensed up her whole body.

"Tsk... try not to sound so eager to die, darling~" Lian cooed seductively, dropping her beloved weapon to her side and using her now free hand to embrace her catches lower half. Her grip firmly tight on her prey she released Ying's delicate hand and cupped her chin sweetly, almost sensually caressing her. The Scion lifted the little Blossom's head upwards with a rough and forceful motion.

Ying's eyes burst wide open, only to meet the enchanting icy blue eyes of her captor. She was almost stunned by the incredible beauty before her. Her jaw even went a bit slack as she became entranced in Lian's hypnotic eyes, letting a little drop of blood trickle down her lip, immediately capturing the Scion's attention. The scent of Ying's exotic elven blood sent shivers down the already excited woman's spine.

Without wasting another second, the famished Lian forced her lips onto her meal's with incredible gusto. Her tongue danced around the intricate inner workings of Ying's delicate mouth, lapping up every drop of blood, no matter how scarce it was. The poor elf could only make muffled little whines and moans as she was trapped in this mind numbing kiss.

When their lips separated, Lian found herself licking her her plump, already ruby lips in desperate search of anymore of her prize's intoxicating blood. Even the little drops she lapped up from Ying's mouth, though mixed with saliva, were enough to send her senses into a frenzy. Her lips were soft and sweet as well.

As much as the already lust filled woman wished she could just keep kissing the little elf's lips for all eternity, as if it would satiate her terrible hunger, the animalistic growling of her empty stomach violently disagreed. She hissed in response to these protests and set her mind back on her mission. Playtime could wait for when this girl was her slave. Reclaiming her sensual, seductive demeanor, Lian smirked and stared into her prey's stunned eyes.

As desperately as Ying wanted to avoid the gaze of her captor, she found herself relaxing involuntarily. The more she stared into Lian's entrancing blue eyes, the more she seemed to let go. Thoughts. Feelings. Everything. It was all slipping away faster than she could hold onto it. Eventually, nothing was in her mind except for the haunting image of Lian's hypnotic eyes. Before long she went numb. Her eyes were glassy and devoid of light. She seemed almost dazed as she stumbled just to stand before her mistress.

A look of pure satisfaction swept over Lian's face as she gave a toothy grin, revealing her sharp fangs. As amusing as it was to watch Ying sway and struggle to stand in her hypnotized state, the hungry Vampire knew she was wasting time simply admiring her catch. Licking her ruby lips once more she slowly creeped her hand up her prey's spine, reaching the small of the elf's back to keep her stable as she fed. With the tiny healer's flawless neck completely exposed Lian let her savage hunger take over.

She sunk her fangs deep into Ying's tender neck, eliciting a small groan from her lips. As soon as the first drop of blood landed on her sharp tongue, Lian found herself intoxicated once more. She began to slurp up the elf's exquisite blood greedily, finding herself incapable of stopping. The finest wines in all the Realm tasted like mere tap water compared to the godly taste of this girl's blood. With each slurp she felt her hunger grow a thousand fold, all of her senses screaming for her to keep drinking. Even though Lian regretted having to withdraw, she knew drinking anymore of her new pet's blood would kill the girl, meaning there would be no chance of ever tasting it's exquisite refinement again.

The vampiric Scion, her hunger satisfied at last, withdrew her fangs from Ying's neck. Her delicate form crumpled in Lian's powerful grip. Her skin was a sickly pale except for the fresh, bloody holes on the side were the woman had bitten her. As much as the woman wished she could have taken Ying with her, felt her heart skip a beat as the pounding of footsteps and faint voices approached them. It was time to leave.

With no care, Lian dropped her drained meal to the ground like she was rubbish and sauntered over to her weapon. Picking her rifle off the ground and taking a last glance at the crumpled form of the poor elf, the Scion made a very important mental note:

"Return soon to bring home my new slave."

And with a final devilish grin, the vampire disappeared into the night.


End file.
